The present invention relates to the determination of the location of weight additions in one or two planes of a rotating object to put the object into balance on its axis of rotation, namely, a dynamic and static balancing method and apparatus for automobile wheels and other objects that spin around a central axis in use.
There are several different dynamic balancing devices currently available, both hand spun and motor spun. Each of these basically include a mounting bracking for receiving the wheel or other rotatable mass. The mounting bracket in turn is either fixedly mounted to a shaft which is supported along its length by a pair of spaced apart bearings in which the shaft is journaled, or is mounted to a fixed shaft by means of a rotatable bearing with the shaft fixedly mounted at two spaced apart points. At each of the two spaced apart points of either design there is located a pressure, force, or displacement sensitive transducer to monitor the variations in pressure, force, or displacement applied to the shaft as the rotating object is rotated thereon. Thus, given the spacing between the two sensors, their spacing from both side planes of the rotating body, the diameter of the rotating body and an approximate speed of rotation, the imbalance of the rotating body with respect to its two side planes is calculated.
It would be desirable to have a device that has the capability of utilizing the actual speed of rotation of the body being monitored for imbalance to select the center frequency of a narrow band filter to track that speed to minimize the noise components of the signals to be processed in the determination of the imbalance of the rotating body. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus.